Una estrella caída
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: La luz de la estrella se apagará al encenderse la llama de su amor, por aquel, cuyo destino está contenido en la promesa de volver con vida a su hogar...


**Advertencia:** _Este fic participa en el reto 7# Desmarysurizando a Tauriel, reto del mes de Marzo del foro El Poney Pisador._

Nota de autor: Quise hacer un cruzamiento entre lo que me hubiese gustado ver en el último film de Jackson, pero agregándole al final un estilo propio y una pizca de "originalidad" si así lo puedo llamar.

¡Espero les agrade! Realmente, espero haber aplicado bien el concepto de desmarysu, por lo que, acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas en el margen del respeto. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

_Total de caracteres:_ 1099.

* * *

_Una estrella caída_

La nieve caía incesante, el frío me congelaba los pies, sentía estremecimiento, pero sabía que no era a causa de la perpetua nevada sobre aquellos riscos de Ravenhill, sino por el simple hecho de encontrarme abrumada ante la idea de no hallar a Kíli con vida

Eso, deliberadamente, me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

"_¿Dónde estás? Kíli, por favor resiste."_

Mi mente daba vuelcos, estaba angustiada e intentaba controlar mi pulso, para que mi corazón no saltase de mi pecho.

Corrí escaleras arriba sobre los riscos, pero más y más trasgos aparecían por todos los rincones, y no podía encontrar señales del enano.

Mis dagas estaban completamente manchadas de sangre de orco, al igual que mis manos. Mis fuerzas, de a poco, habían empezado a caducar. Una herida en la pierna derecha me hacía fruncir el seño y pronto me vería en la situación de parar para cortar con la hemorragia. Pero la osadía que me llevaba a una testarudez que desconocía ante esas situaciones, hizo que no le diera importancia y seguí mi camino.

\- ¡KÍLI! – llamé por primera vez, intentando descifrar en el aire alguna nota de su voz.

Pero, no sentí, ni oí nada, lo cual llegó a colmar mi paciencia y a derrochar la única esperanza que tenía de encontrarlo con vida.

_¡Desesperación!_

Maté a cuán sabandija se cruzó en mi camino llena de rabia y tribulación.

Ahora, con vista al suroeste de la fortaleza me atreví a mirar hacia el precipicio, dónde se encontraba el río congelado y para mi sorpresa ¡Allí estaba! En las plantas bajas de la torre, luchando para llegar al lago, dónde una tropilla de orcos amenazaba la vida del rey enano de Erebor y su hermano Fíli que parecía estar herido, cojeando y ensangrentado.

No lo dudé y descendí escaleras abajo para ayudarlo.

Los malditos trasgos me siguieron el rastro desde la cima y empezaron a descender tras de mí, pisándome los talones. Yo no detuve la marcha, pues, si lo hacía, nunca llegaría hasta Kíli.

Pero pronto, con tal rapidez de una centella, mi súplica a Varda llegó. Y tres flechas surcaron los cielos incrustándose, una a una, en las corazas y cráneos de los trasgos que me seguían. Cuando levanté la vista para saber de dónde provenía mi salvación, la mirada de Legolas, a la distancia, estaba fija en mí. Había cubierto mi escapada ayudando a reprimir al enemigo, por lo que incliné mi cabeza agradecida ante su acción y seguí mi camino.

\- ¡KÍLI! – volví a gritar.

Ésta vez, vi reacción del enano quién ahora se encontraba en el centro del lago congelado luchando contra los trasgos, lado a lado con su hermano Fíli.

Los hermanos habían regado el suelo congelado del río, con la sangre de los trasgos, pero un ejército desde el norte, se hacía notar sobre el horizonte, y una armada de arqueros estaba sobre nosotros.

Unas millas más lejos, se encontraba el Rey bajo la Montaña, quien libraba una lucha contra el trasgo blanco, en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Tauriel! – exclamó Kíli, al verme, mientras se me acercaba.

Pero en ese instante, una oleada de flechas irrumpió sobre el cielo dispersando horror en mi rostro.

\- ¡Kíli vuelve! – gritó Fíli desesperado, al ver la oleada descender sobre su hermano.

Sentí como todo iba en cámara lenta, mi vida, mis sueños, las estrellas, la promesa, su última sonrisa, su mirada ¡NO! ¡KÍLI NO!

Corrí hacia el enano a como las fuerzas de mis piernas me lo permitieron y me arrojé sobre él, abrazándolo mientras lo obligaba a ponerse de rodillas junto a mí, cubriéndolo como si fuese su escudo. Cerré los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, sintiendo su calidez mientras esperaba el golpe final.

Solo su voz lograba calmar mi pronta partida.

"_Tauriel ¡suéltame! ¡TAURIEL! ¡NO!" _

Gritaba desesperado, sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, y se revolvió histérico entre mis brazos.

Miles de flechas, como agujas se incrustaron en mi espalda. No podría decirles exactamente cuántas fueron, pero el dolor fue insoportable. Emití un gemido ensordecedor, que incluso Fíli y me atrevo a decir que el Rey bajo la Montaña, lograron oírlo a la distancia.

Kíli se apartó de mi abrazo, para mirarme a los ojos y sostenerme antes de tenderme en el suelo sin más fuerzas en mi cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Tauriel! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – exclamó histérico y desesperado el enano con lágrimas en sus ojos, al verme en ese estado crítico, con la muerte acariciando mis cabellos.

Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí, no quería más que morir en sus brazos, quedarme en esa dulce mirada para siempre.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, extraje de mi bolsillo la pequeña roca con las runas que él me había otorgado en las costas del Lago, después de la destrucción que Smaug había provocado en la ciudad de Esgaroth.

\- Cumple tu promesa… - alcancé a decir agonizante mirándolo a los ojos, entregándole la roca con las runas. – Vuelve con tu madre. – dije, para al fin poder dar mi último suspiro sabiendo que él viviría, sin importar mi final.

Me percaté de la pronta presencia del rubio hermano que se acercaba cojeando, algo desesperado y aturdido.

\- ¡Vámonos Kíli! – dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

\- Amrâlimê – dije acercándome a él y depositando un beso en sus labios. – Ve. – concluí, mientras el hermano a los tirones lo alejaba de mi, entre gritos y sollozos de su parte.

Nuestras miradas se perdieron.

Una bandada de águilas surcó los cielos, descubriendo en él un azul añil que nunca había visto antes. Rayos de sol, se filtraron entre las nubes. Mi visión ahora borrosa se levantó posándose en el claro celestial.

Mis pensamientos se tornaron en una sola dirección, y volví a caminar bajo la luz de estrellas…

Cerré los ojos por un momento sintiendo por última vez la calidez de los rayos del sol posarse en mi rostro, expiré mi último aliento y caí en los brazos de la muerte, helada, moribunda y con el arduo deseo de volverlo a ver.

* * *

Me senté en la cama de golpe, mientras llevaba una mano a mi rostro, sintiendo las frías lágrimas caer por mis mejillas y mi cara sudorosa de la agitación.

\- ¿Otra vez esa pesadilla? – Preguntó mi esposo, Thranduil, irguiéndose a mi lado, tomándome de los hombros intentando tranquilizarme - ¿Tauriel? – insistió.

Pero estaba tan inmersa en el pensamiento de aquel extraño ser que desconocía. Ya no había forma de sacar esos ojos marrones de mi cabeza…


End file.
